


Soul-Mates (Destiel AU)

by fandoms_unite_1323



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Marriage, Weddings, castiel novak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoms_unite_1323/pseuds/fandoms_unite_1323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything's black and white, until you find your soulmate.<br/>If you lose your soulmate, you lose the colors of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul-Mates (Destiel AU)

Dean was out getting more food for the stray cat he had taken in when his life changed.

He was walking through the pet aisle when someone ran in to him sending him backwards. When he opened his eyes to see what happened, he was shocked by the fact that he saw more than just black and white. The guy who had ran in to him was staring at him in shock.

"Do you-", the strangers voice faltered, staring in confusion.

"See colors? Yea..", Dean replied.

Dean realized they were still on the floor of the store and quickly got up, reaching for the man to help him up.

The stranger had striking, blue eyes and dark, unruly hair. It almost looked like sex hair. He was a couple of inches shorter than Dean. Dean thought he was beautiful.

"My names Dean. Dean Winchester.", Dean said while holding his hand out to shake.

"Castiel. Novak.", The man, Castiel, replied shaking Deans hand.

"Would you like to go get something to eat?", Dean asked.

"I would love to", Castiel replied.

That was the beginning to something amazing.

***

Dean and Cas had been dating for almost a year now and everything was going smooth. They'd had their share of ups and downs, but they always came out on top.

They were currently laying on the roof of Dean's car looking up and at the stars. Cas was pointing out which ones he knew, but Dean was just watching Cas.

Dean loved the way Cas' eyes lit up when he talked about something he liked.

"You aren't even paying attention" Cas whispered, turning to look at Dean.

Dean just smiled and pulled Cas into a kiss.

"Sorry" he whispered. "You look better than a million stars."

"I love you" Cas whispered. Dean froze. They had never told each other those three words.

He knew he loved Cas, there was no doubt about it.

"I love you, too, Cas" Dean whispered back staring into Cas' eyes.

It wasn't the last time those three words were spoken. Whether they were rushed or whispered between sheets or said casually, they were always reminding each other of how they felt.

***

Dean was busy getting everything ready. Today was his and Cas' 3 year anniversary and he wanted to make it special.

He spread white and red rose petals along the hallway from the door to the kitchen. He was making hamburgers. It doesn't sound very romantic, but they were Cas' favorite.

As he finished setting up the table he heard the door open and then Cas appeared in the doorway.

"This is amazing Dean.", Castiel quietly said as he approached Dean.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and gave him a short, but sweet, kiss.

"Anything for you, Angel", Dean whispered, lips still touching Castiel's.

Dean stepped away and pulled out Cas' chair. He then went to sit down in his own.

They ate in a comfortable silence. Both just taking in the fact the other was still there.

As they finished dinner, Dean's nerves were skyrocketing. He was so anxious for what he was about to do.

"Cas?", Dean questioned quietly.

"Yes, Dean? What's wrong?", Cas asked seeing the nervous look on Dean's face. Dean took a deep breath.

"I love you, Cas. More than anything else in my life and I don't know what I would've done if I'd never have met you. You've made my world a brighter place, both figuratively and literally. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have a family with you and grow old together. I want to see you everyday. I want you to be the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see and night. I love you, Castiel James Novak. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?", Dean spoke with sincerity. He got down on one knee and pulled out the ring and held it up to Cas.

Cas had tears streaming down his face and he was covering his mouth. His eyes were wide, and he wasn't answering.

Dean was growing more nervous by the second. Cas seemed to realize this because the next minute Cas was tackling Dean to the ground.

"YES, yes, yes, yes, god Dean, yes. I love you too", He said burying his head in Deans neck.

Dean slowly pulled Cas away from him.

"Well then don't you want the ring?" Dean laughed quietly while slipping the ring onto Cas' finger.

Cas leaned in and kissed Dean passionately with all the love he could. Dean responded in kind and pulled Cas to his feet.

"Let's go celebrate", Dean murmured against his lips.

And celebrate they did. In the morning they would call their friends and family but for now it was just the two of them in their own world.

***

Dean stood at the alter waiting for Cas to be handed over to him. He looked out at the people gathered and smiled. Both his and Cas' families were there along with their friends Charlie and Benny.

His parents smiled at him proudly while his little brother accompanied him as his best man. Cas' brother Gabriel was standing next to where Cas would be. Cas' mom was in the crowd with tears in her eyes.

Then the doors opened and Cas' sisters came walking down the aisle with flowers. The music started to play and Deans whole world froze as Cas walked through the doors with his dad.

He was focused on Cas and Cas only as he felt his lips pull into a smile. Cas returned the smile just as big and never once took his eyes off Dean.

The wedding was going perfect. They said their vows and exchanged rings. When it came time to say 'I do', they did without hesitation.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom", the priest said.

Their lips met in a gentle and loving kiss. Their lips molding together perfectly as if made for each other.

In that moment, neither could be happier.

***

Dean was woken up by crying in the room next to his. He got up slowly as to not wake up his husband.

He walked into their baby's room and picked up their little girl, Jo.

He rocked her while quietly singing Hey Jude. About half way through the song he felt arms wrap around his waist and he turned around to face Castiel.

"What are you doing up, Angel?", Dean said softly so Jo wouldn't wake. Cas smiled softly at the nickname.

"You weren't in bed anymore. It woke me up", Cas said back just as soft.

Dean kissed Cas quickly before setting Jo back in her crib, tucking her in and making sure she was asleep.

"Let's get back to sleep", he murmured, lacing his fingers with Castiel's and pulling him back to bed.

They fell asleep with smiles on their faces, a baby to call their own in the next room, and tangled up in each others arms.

***

They watched Jo grow up and become a beautiful young woman, and along the way adopted another child. A little boy named Ash, who was always so smart for his age.

They saw their kids find love and give them grandchildren. They always visited because they grew up believing in family.

Dean and Cas' love only grew stronger over the years and they stayed by each others side no matter what.

Now they were both old and gray and it had been a beautiful day so they went for a walk. They were just admiring everything and how far they had come.

They walked until they were tired and decided to go home. They had a wonderful dinner, where they acted like they were still young kids, throwing flour and eggs at each other.

They went to bed, wrapped up in each other like thay had since they first started sharing a bed.

Dean woke up after a fitful nights sleep and tilted his head into Cas's chest.

"What time is it, Angel?", he mumbled.

Cas was always awake before Dean, so when he didn't answer, Dean grew slightly worried.

And when Dean opened his eyes, he realized his world was no longer filled with color, but only black and white once again.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> This story was longer than I expected and it kinda took over once I started writing. I hope you like it, I had alot of fun writing it.  
> ~Meg.


End file.
